Hey Arnold: A Twilight Story
by babyd0ll.MK
Summary: based on Twilight just slightly different. i know I wrote this already but, I finally managed to write the first three chapters; i just need to change a few things here and there :)
1. Prologue (introduction)

**Hey Arnold: A Twilight Story**

**Okay so basically this story is from Twilight (the movie & the books) but mostly I'm going to do a bit differently by adding a few characters in this story and its' not just a vampire or werewolf kind of thing there's more than one supernatural creature in this story if you catch my drift. I added mermaids (from H20), witches and wizards (from Harry Potter) and fairies (Winx Club)**

**I came up with this idea for a long while which it took me awhile to come up with the perfect introduction for Arnold and his friends because of how they are all differently in high school now.**

**I love the movie Twilight though but, the one thing I got irritated was from Kristen Stewart I mean I didn't have a problem with her to begin with; I mean she's a pretty good actress only when I learned she cheated on Robert Patterson with the director on her latest movie on the Snow White just the dark version kind of way I was beyond shocked and pissed because Robert Patterson is like the best boyfriend you can even think of; I mean if I was dating the guy I would never in a million years cheat on him he's beyond sexy (clears my throat-moving on) so you know that saying once a cheater always a cheater; I don't' think he should give her another chance unless he really loves her then… maybe but, that's his decision although I think he's better off without her in his life and date Emma Watson now that's a girl that he has a lot in common with they are both British (lol) and they were co-stars in Harry Potter so who knows.**

**So back to my point I'm a huge fan of Hey Arnold and decided to write Hey Arnold and Twilight mix in together so hope you enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: p.s. I don't own Hey Arnold or Twilight except the characters that I made up**

**Couples: GeraldxHelga, ArnoldxPhoebe, SidxRhondaxHarold [love triangle]**

**Main Characters**

_Arnold Shortman_

_Species (human) – he finally comes back home in Hill wood that he grew up in and was surprised that everyone that he knew changed over the years and hiding secrets from one another which includes his best friend Gerald. He's bound to find out though even though most of his friends won't budge and very secretive with one another unless they were in a group. Along the way he finds himself very conflicted with emotions about Phoebe not only that they have a lot in common but, finds himself attracted to her but, wasn't sure if that's a good or bad thing and reconnects with his best friend Gerald despite how he's hiding a secret from him and dives deep into this unknown world._

_Phoebe Heyerdahl_

_Species (fairy: guardian fairy of wind and water; also the keeper of the Ring of Tokyo, Japan thru her father's side (Bella Vista the kingdom) along with the ability to transform into a mermaid if necessary by gaining new powers with her two best friends Helga G. Pataki and Rhonda Wellington Lloyd) she's one of a few people that reconnects with Arnold and became really close despite how everyone else has changed over the years; she's still the same person except that she's the princess and a fairy; Arnold and Gerald are the first two people to find out her secret along with Helga and Rhonda's so you can say that her heart sets her sights on Arnold and finds herself attracted towards him although she denies this at first but, you'd be surprised how everything would fit into the story._

_Gerald Johnanssen_

_Species (werewolf) - He's a student in P.S. 118 Hill wood High School that looks about 23 even though he swears he's only 17; He's also in the basketball team; and became close friends with Sid, Harold and Stinky including Brainy; he's drawn to Helga G. Pataki thru his wolf side, the last person he expected despite they are both best friends with one another; even though he should stay away from her for both their sakes. He discovered Helga's secret as a fairy and at first he was pretty pissed off that Helga would hide something that big from him but, then Helga reminded him how he's hiding something from her too so they started yelling and arguing at one other after they both admitted they like each other leaving them both speechless then confirmed their love for each other leaving them both as a couple despite his "condition." Along the way obstacles and hard times come up that they both have to work together to overcome into this difficult different world they call home._

_Helga G. Pataki._

_Species (fairy: guardian fairy of the shining suns, moon, and stars; also the keeper of the Ring of Solaria from her mom's side; along having the ability to transform to a mermaid if necessary by gaining new powers along the way) She's in a few sports team and activities in the soccer, dance, singer and drama club. She's best friends with Phoebe Heyerdahl and Rhonda Wellington Lloyd; along the way she finds herself attracted to Gerald but, denies her feelings for him where she decided to take a walk (well flew if you can fly) without any knowledge that Gerald (in his wolf form) was following her scent and discovered Gerald's secret as a werewolf; at first things were quiet until he mentioned how can she hide something that huge from him and started yelling at her making her feel a bit offended and reminded him that she's not the only one who's hiding secrets so basically they yelled and argued until they realized they admitted they like each other more than friends leaving them speechless then confirmed their love for one another and became a couple._

_Sid Gifaldi_

_Species (werewolf) he's very close with Helga and Gerald and gets acquainted with his friends mostly with Rhonda though since they both have a lot in common; they both got their heart broken from the last two people they expected but, neither of them would admit it out loud. He was surprised to see Arnold back but, very excited to hear his stories since nothing happen in Hill wood except a few secrets here and there but, doesn't say much since he's not allowed to say. The last person he expected was to find himself attracted to Rhonda Wellington Lloyd since he used to have feelings for her back in 4th grade and his feelings towards her resurfaced and feels a bit conflicted with emotions flowing around towards the raven black hair beauty that he learned that Harold also has feelings for her … which left them to argue over it but, then realized that they both have feelings for Rhonda so they eventually ended up together as a couple two guys with Rhonda; it's a first for him considering his wolf side already imprinted Rhonda without her knowledge while Harold did as his._

_Rhonda Wellington Lloyd_

_Species (fairy: guardian of the dragon fire; her powers are the dragon's flame, healing abilities, theromokineses, psychic link/ telepathic link (with her two best friends Phoebe and Helga) also has the ability to transform into a mermaid just like her two best friends; she's a fairy from both her parents although her dad is more of a warrior fairy while her mom has the ability of the dragon's flame and passed it down to her daughter while watching over her little brothers; she's conflicted with emotions especially the guys that she was started to like a lot; Harold Berman and Sid Gifaldi and they are the first two guys that found out her secret along with Helga and Phoebe although much to her surprise Sid blacked out leaving Harold to carry him away in his wolf form and told her that he needed to be alone right now leaving Rhonda trying to change his mind that nothing has to change between them but, it did… so you can say there's a lot of tension between those three._

_Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthrope_

_Species (vampire-read minds and super strength) he's very close with Helga but, keeps his distance because of his current girlfriend Nadine; thanks to an umm complicated situation. He would watched afar to see his true love Rhonda laugh and smiles with her two best friends Helga and Phoebe where he wishes things were a bit different. He tries to reconnect into Rhonda's good graces despite the situation and would pretty much anything to keep her safe no matter what happens even though it makes his girlfriend Nadine in a jealous rage he didn't seem to care when it comes with Rhonda who will always be his first true love… and puts aside his difference with some of the guys especially with Sid, Harold and Stinky who used to bully him when they were kids and worked together to save their hometown once more._

_Harold Berman_

_Species (werewolf) he's best friends with Sid and Stinky along with Arnold and Gerald despite how he used to bully everyone in the 4th grade along with Helga but, outgrew being a bully towards his friends; he's in the football team with Stinky and Jax (a/n: new character that I own) and very much conflicted with emotions at the moment between his current girlfriend Patty and with Rhonda Wellington Lloyd who doesn't know what to do? Although he hides his emotions to himself very well and finds out that his girlfriend is a lesbian that left them to break up in good terms and still considers themselves as good friends with one another that he went to talk to Rhonda only to find out that she's also hiding a secret that they ended up in a huge argument when he follows her scent in his werewolf form with Sid and Stinky although when they all found out leaving poor Sid to black out leaving him to carry his friend on his back … walking away from Rhonda where he felt his heart torn when he saw the look on her face.. that left her to close her eyes in tears then flew away with her two best friends; that's when Stinky went to talk to him rationally... eventually Rhonda went to talk to both him and Sid since she has feelings for them both while they returned the same feelings so eventually they ended up together as a three some which never happened before but, Sid and Harold ended up with Rhonda as their imprint (mate) thru both their wolf side._

_Patricia "Big Patty" Smith_

_Species (witch) she's good friends with everyone especially with Rhonda, Helga and Phoebe but, keeps to herself once in awhile when it comes with the gossip; she's best friend with Harold only there's another part of her that wants to come out… she finds herself in love with someone else and no it's not a guy… it's a girl much to her surprise… she didn't think it would happen this way but it did and became honest with herself then told Harold first which he was more surprised than freaked out and told her that he'll always love her and hope they can be friends that made her happy._

_Brian "Brainy" Sanchez_

_Species (wizard) he's best friends with Helga, Gerald, Phoebe and Rhonda; along with Sid, Stinky and Harold despite they don't talk that much before they gotten closer after the fiasco in 6th grade and became good friends after that; he'll always love Helga G. Pataki despite how he's the first one to know her secret as a fairy being the guardian of Solaria and see her time to time as a mermaid as she dives into the ocean; he would keep it to the grave as a secret and finds himself attracted to the last person he expected was Carina (a/n: another character I made up and own)thru his Spanish class so it wasn't so bad._

_Stinky Peterson_

_Species (werewolf) he's best friends with Harold and Sid; he finds himself attracted with Helga's cousin Rocquelle where people call her "Rocky" for short (a/n: Rocquelle "Rocky" is a made up character that I own and I just happen to love that name)and finds out that Rocky is his imprint (mate) to his werewolf form so eventually they ended up as a couple much to Helga's overprotective mode until she found out it was with Stinky that's when she calmed down leaving her boyfriend Gerald dumbfounded and left them to talk by themselves; Stinky told Helga that he'll protect Rocky and will always love her no matter what happens leaving Helga to agree with him and flew away leaving Gerald to follow her much to his protest since he can't fly._

_Nadine (vampire) She's very cold, mean and pale; she's never seen eating although she disappears on the weekends with Lila and Gloria on most days she's seen with her boyfriend Curly (Rhonda's ex boyfriend-who she stole and found him very attractive that left her and Rhonda to argue and got into a cat fight over the guy so now they are pretty much enemies to one another) although they have to work together to save the neighborhood._

_Lila Sawyer (vampire) she used to be the sweet country girl until she grown up to a bitchiest girl in their grade that loves to smoke but, keeps it in a down low that she didn't want to ruin her reputation even though everyone knew she's into that kind of stuff. She was Arnold's crush back in the 4th grade and was Arnie's on/off girlfriend time to time until Arnie finally couldn't take it anymore and broke up with the girl much to Arnold's surprise; he didn't think he would break up with her; so right now she's setting her eyes on Arnold that left Phoebe to snap at her much to her surprise; and told her to BACK OFF Because Arnold is her boyfriend and if she finds out that she tried to much get close to her boyfriend she'll do much worst then she did before leaving her with no one in the group that left her as a social outcast towards everyone in the school (a/n: I just wanted to let anyone who reads this that I don't like Lila Sawyer so you can say I made her as a bad guy in the group with no one with her; because I don't believe she can be that cheerful to begin with)_

_Iggy (human) he doesn't do much; except pretty good with computers and best friends with Lorenzo since they both don't show a lot in the show but, in my story he does a lot then you give him credit for._

_Lorenzo (human) he's pretty much connected with pretty much anything since he's loaded with money and went to a private school much to his protest but, eventually got back to his school P.S. 118 with his friends and best friends with Iggy._

_Sheena (human) she's the opposite of the girls; she gets very queasy with violence and very close with Eugene when it comes with the drama club leaving Helga the head of the committee much to her protest but, doesn't mind one bit and ends up being Eugene's girlfriend in the end ^_^_

_Eugene (human) he used to be called "Jinx" and made his life upside down that most of his friends just call him "Lucky" as a nickname; he's very much in love with his girlfriend Sheena; still cheerful as before but, sometimes he keeps to himself and sees some odd things from some of his friends and keeps it a secret._

_**Just a short recap with the characters.**_

_**Arnold Shortman-Bella Swan; except Arnold is a guy instead of a girl and the difference is that he's half wolf from his dad's side, he finds out before he turned 13 and became a man in his wolf form and he's not clumsy or the goody good guy that everyone thought he was; he's still a gentleman towards a lot of his friends and loves his family.**_

_**Gerald Johanssen- -Jacob Black; the difference for Gerald is that he's extra protective with his siblings and very much in love with Helga (lol)**_

_**Phoebe Heyerdahl, Helga G. Pataki and Rhonda Wellington Lloyd are my own created creation; I mean I know that they all exist on Hey Arnold but, with them being fairies in their own way thru their personalities; not based on anyone in Twilight though since they don't have mermaids or fairies to begin with.**_

_**Sid Gifaldi, Harold Berman, and Stinky Peterson- Sid (Paul), Stinky (Embry) and Harold (Sam) the reason is because Sid and Stinky usually follow their leader; so you can say that Harold is pretty much bosses them around despite they are all best friends and everything so why not put them in their characters from the movie.**_

_**Nadine and Lila Sawyer- Nadine (Rosalie Cullen) bitchy kind of like her, while for Lila (Alice) except she's acts she's nice when in reality she's not really who she says she's is so in a way Lila is kind of like Alice when she wants to be around people but when she's by herself or with her posse; she's very rude and talks back behind their backs without their knowledge.**_

_**Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthrope (between Emmett and Jasper) because 1) Curly likes to keep to himself kind of like Jasper and he's a hockey jock like Emmett; although they never confirmed what Emmett playing sports had to do with anything except that Curly is with Nadine; that's the only thing that I can say that left them together in the first place.**_

_**Patricia "Big Patty" Smith are my own creation like Phoebe, Helga, and Rhonda except Patty is a witch; and realizes she's a lesbian leaving her and Harold to break up not because she was a lesbian but, that they are both going to different directions after they graduate and left them in good terms and still good friends like they are now; Iggy, Lorenzo Sheena and Eugene are made up characters too; even though they are all humans in my story; they are pretty much like Sheena (Angela Welber) Iggy (Tyler) Lorenzo (Mike Nelton) and Eugene (Eric Yorkie) who are good friends with Arnold; although they get along with everyone but, keep to themselves; that's the difference that I wanted to add.**_

**Prologue.**

**I haven't given that much thought to how I would die-although I have enough reasons in the last few months but even if I had I would not have imagined it be like this.**

**I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter as he looked pleasantly back at me.**

**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, trustworthy even. That ought to count for something right?**

**I knew that if I'd never gone to home Hill wood to reunite with my friends or else I wouldn't be facing death right now but as terrified as I was I couldn't bring myself to regret this decision. When a life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not a reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me; I didn't expected to witness vampires, werewolves, witches, wizards, mermaids, fairies come together to the face the biggest threat of their lives… much to my theory… to the whole thing.**

**~*~End of Prologue~*~**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: Welcome Home Arnold!**

A young girl walked into her school on a blustery October morning although it wasn't just any October it was Halloween so usually she would be wearing a costume _(a/n: although no one knows it's her actually outfit as a fairy; don't worry there's going to be slight changes here and there)_ Of course no one in the school knew this except thinking it's just a costume but, two people mainly Phoebe Heyerdahl and Rhonda Wellington Lloyd knew better; yes, this girl something special or I would say someone who isn't human _(a/n: *cough* supernatural fairy*cough)_

Things have changed quite a bit since 4th grade; for example: Arnold and his grandparents moved out of the boarding house with the help of Arnold's map to find his parents in San Lorenzo _(thanks to Helga and Gerald's help who accompanied with him thru their travels along with their friends)_ and now they were living somewhere in South America. Arnold had started writing everyone letters but, as he wandered thru the jungle, mountains, rivers etc; the weekly letters had changed into a bimonthly occurrence until they have stopped a month or two later. Of course nothing has happened to Arnold it was just he was busy traveling around the jungle with his parents that he didn't have time to write his friends at the time; the Sunset Arms hasn't changed either but, the boarders has. Phil _(Arnold's grandfather)_ sold it to Lila's father. Both parents and daughter were a delight to the boarding house but, the boarders still missed Arnold, Phil and Gertie especially since Lila's father and new step mother changed a few rules here and there. It left Mr. Hyunh, Ernie, Oscar and Susie feeling a bit uneasy but, couldn't do anything unless it was an emergency.

Oscar _(Susie's husband)_ changed over the years, he used to be lazy and wouldn't hold a job but, thanks to Helga he's now has a job working at Big Bob's Beepers; sometimes Helga would seem annoyed by him but, deep down Oscar was like a late uncle to her so in a way they're family much to her annoyance. Not only that but, Oscar and Susie finally decided to have a family; they both have two children a boy and a girl. They both named their daughter Arianna Sapphire and Maxwell Neal which they're both twins. So you can hear laughter thru the boarding house where Helga sometimes babysit them time to time with the help of Phoebe and Rhonda, sometimes Gerald.

Ernie Potts who just recently got married gained a family as well; two boys and a baby girl their names are Nicholas Curtis (Nick), Christopher Bay fire Potts while their little girl is Emery Daisy Potts who's the spin age of their mother while the boys looked exactly like Ernie.

As for Mr. Hyunh who's a grandfather to his daughter Mai Hyunh who has twin boys Taichi (Tai) and Yamato (Matt) Hyunh-Wung Lee _(who gained a son in law)_ who felt a bit overprotective with his daughter but, eventually opened up to him when he learned that he loves his daughter as much as he does that he gained his permission to marry his daughter; he even gained a new wife where they had a baby boy Koushiro "Izzy" Hyunh it made his oldest daughter Mai so happy they gained new members in their family now.

So basically everyone in the boarding house changed a lot over the years and as for the usual gang they also defiantly changed over the years. Who would've thought that Rhonda Wellington Lloyd and Helga G. Pataki would become the best friends in the eighth grade along with Phoebe Hyerdahl into their group? Who would've thought that Harold Burman, Sid Gifaldi, Stinky Peterson, Gerald M. Johanssen, Brian and Curly would grow up to be the most handsome guys in their grade with the exception of Iggy and Lorenzo of course? Now they're in their junior year in high school and Arnold was about to come home and no one knew about it until now…

Helga walked inside to their spot at the cafeteria before heading to class followed by her two best friends Phoebe and Rhonda who were wearing fairy costumes after they had a quick breakfast from the vending machine since it's still early for the teacher to come in early. It even made an impression on most guys in their class since the girls weren't paying attention due to the fact that Helga was telling them about the baby shower that she's hosting for her mom since she's currently pregnant much to her surprised of course Olga went a bit overboard on the baby shopping but, deep down she's happy to have a little brother considering their dad wanted a son for a long while.

That's when Harold blocked their way along with Sid, Stinky and Gerald but, in their surprised Gerald wasn't with them this morning; Harold had shot up to be at least 6'4" tall in their sixth grade that all his body fat was gone thanks to football and wrestling. He being the cutest football players but, one of the hottest ones who's currently dating Patricia known as "Big Patty" Smith who just happens to be a year older than Harold _(a/n: Patty is good friends with Rhonda, Helga and Phoebe since they have the same friends and everything)_

"Hey Rho how was your weekend?" Harold asked casually.

Rhonda smiled playfully flirting with him since she's good friends with Patty then spoke up "It was great Harold how was yours..?" she asked as she threw a wink back at Helga and Phoebe who laughed at each other before they sat down in their seats.

"Hey pinky you free this weekend?" Sid commented from across their desk leaving Helga to raise her eyebrow at him.

"Depends… what's up?" Helga asked.

Sid shrugged his shoulders then spoke up "I need your help to fix my motorcycle again it's making weird noises," he explained.

"Doesn't Brainy usually help you with that or Gerald?" Phoebe replied.

"Usually they do but, they aren't here yet," Sid began to say noticing Gerald hasn't arrived yet since his spot in their usual table at the cafeteria is empty this morning which Helga would usually hide this painfully stung in her heart which she ignored.

"Oh yeah where are they?" Helga replied.

"Brian had a last minute emergency so he went to check it out and I'm not sure about Gerald though since he didn't came with us this morning," Sid commented.

"Oh …" Helga began to say pondered for a moment ignoring the pain thru her heart where she added "Sure why not I mean it's not like I have anything to do since it's my day off today," she explained.

Before Sid can say anything else that's when they heard another voice that left Harold, Sid, and Stinky all got tensed when they heard her.

"Awe if it isn't the monthly dog crew," another voice snidely where Helga and the girls along with the guys looked up knowing the voice anywhere where Sid and Stinky both growled at this _(a/n: *cough* Sid and Stinky are both werewolves like Harold and Gerald but, since he hasn't arrived yet considering they're all sworn enemies here)_

"At least I don't wear the same dress since you first moved down here Li-la," Helga sneered back leaving Nadine and Gloria to hiss towards Helga and the girls who hissed back.

"Unlike some people at least I don't flirt with every boyfriend of my friends," Nadine snidely back at Rhonda who had this unreadable expression where Sid was about to say something to defend here but, Rhonda calmly told her "At least I don't sleep around unlike you who slept with my ex boyfriend when you knew I was starting to fall in love with him!" she exclaimed who got up raptly walking away where Helga and Phoebe looked at each other with worried looks.

"At least he's in love with me," Nadine snarled back.

Before either of them can say anything that's when Helga tapped on Nadine's shoulders and slapped her on the cheek and harshly told her "I dare you to say that shit again," with a low growl feeling her powers about to spark her ass but, Phoebe got her arm to calm down.

"What cat got your tongue Pataki," Nadine sneered at her.

Helga shook her head then added "You're so lucky we're in school grounds right now or else I wouldn't whoop your ass out and you know it," she explained going after Rhonda with Phoebe following her.

"Remind me again why I hate her Pheebs," Helga began to say as she knew where Rhonda could be two places one at the hide out or at the moon pool in Mako Island where Phoebe added "Nadine slept with Curly behind Rhonda's back during the summer of 9th grade," she explained.

Helga pursued her lips together remembering that day vividly where she added "Right ... and I never liked Lila because of-" where she was cut off by Phoebe who gave her a sad smile where she whispered "Arnold," she added.

"Yeah… exactly…" Helga began to say where she added "Oh and Pheebs," she asked.

"Yes?" Phoebe asked turning to her best friend.

"This conversation never happened," Helga plainly told her knowing the drill.

"Forgetting," Phoebe answered as they both went to look for their best friend.

ƸӜƷ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ(¯`v´¯)₡ღ✻ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•.(¯`v´¯)•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*• ƸӜƷ

While Helga and Phoebe went to look for their best friend Rhonda; it was 6:45 in the morning at the time so they had some time before they head back to their class while the other side of the world… *cough* from South America… someone they all knew was heading back home. (cough*Arnold*cough) without any of his friends knowledge.

ƸӜƷ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ(¯`v´¯)₡ღ✻ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•.(¯`v´¯)•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*• ƸӜƷ

Neither Gerald nor Helga along with their friends doesn't know that Arnold is on his way home boarding on a plane with his parents and grandparents. Phil and Gertie had reached the healthy age of 88 and were still alive and well. In fact, Phil was still extremely healthy after a scare of a werewolf bite but, turns out it healed him which was a miracle to do that so ever since then Phil felt like he was a teenager again along with his wife Gertie _(a.k.a. Pookie)_ who is still slightly mad but, Phil wouldn't change her for anything. Arnold's parents decided that it's important for Phil and Gertie to be living somewhere comfortable while for Arnold go to college in America carrying a baby girl Esmeralda Daisy Short man; Arnold's new baby sister who was only eight months old _(practically a daddy's girl; has the same shape as Arnold's father but, has brown hair with green eyes; it was a perfect combination)_

Now Arnold was looking thru out the window wondering what changed while he was gone, or rather who? He had been sent an eighth grade year book of his old classmates by Gerald. He was currently contemplating it.

He noticed Rhonda and Phoebe laughing and chatting away posing funny faces at the camera. He smiled at that then noticed she was slightly pink when he saw a picture of Phoebe dancing with Lorenzo putting her head on his shoulder dancing. He guessed it was the spring dance at their school he even saw pictures of Helga and Gerald dancing as well which left him a bit puzzled but, shook it off thinking their probably went as a group or something. The pages were worn and dirty and the ink ran on some pages. It's been obviously been read a lot over the years. Arnold carefully flipped thru the pages, a slight twinge of guilt tweaked his conscience; he felt bad about losing touch with everyone, Gerald especially. He supposed he'd have to make it up to them when he gets home. He stopped at one particular picture which Helga was holding Gerald in a hug almost like it was naturally hugging towards them then giving him bunny ears. Helga wasn't looking at the camera at the time but, noticed how Gerald was staring at Helga with a look on his face if he squinted his eyes a bit closer you would think Gerald's in love with Helga or something. If someone was to tell him back in 4th grade that Helga and Gerald would become the best friends later he would call them crazy.

That was the effect time had; he suppose. Now that it would be a fifteen hour plan ride and he'd be home sweet home. Arnold hasn't told his parents or grandparents plus his little sister who would look up at him curiously sucking her thumb in an adorable kind of way but, he's looking forward to his return back home; to the civilization more than they knew. Sure, it's been fun and educational going thru the jungle for an adventure as one family and exciting when they had to make a bridge out of palm trees and vines over rushing rivers thousands of feet below or waterfalls but, sometimes he missed the little luxuries of warm water, electricity and definite shelter for him whenever it rains. The make shift huts were just what they sounded plus he also wanted to see two people in particular. Helga and Gerald plus Phoebe of course.

He really missed Gerald. They'd been thru a lot especially thru those adventures together for years especially since he always knew he'd count on Gerald on anything. Sometimes he wondered if Gerald would still be his best friend when he comes back home. He would hope so since he doesn't know what he'll do if Gerald wasn't at his side like usual.

Then again there was Helga who had been cruel, selfish, rude and annoying since he can remember but, he'd seen past that sometimes. He knew that inside was a scared girl trying to get out. Sometimes he wondered if she wasn't the bully back then maybe they'd be friends. He grinned remembering the phrase "Absence makes the heart grow founder," he could tell by the eighth grade yearbook she had taken off the mask she had worn for so long especially since she changed over the years. He couldn't wait to get home.

He just wished he could've been there to see the beautiful person he knew was there since the beginning even if it took him awhile to see that; he even wondered if she meant what she said... when they were saving the neighborhood even though they agreed to be the heat of the moment that was before…he realized he had feelings for her that he kissed her to thank her for finding his parents. He was eternal grateful for that leaving her to say "Don't mention it football head…" with a tight smile then walked away to greet Phoebe leaving him in a puzzle expression on his face. Just before he was about to go after her that's when they decided to go home.

Checking his watch for the 4th time in the past 2 hrs he noted _"Only 12 hrs and 20 minutes till I get home…"_ thinking deep into his thoughts.

"Arnold sweetie would you mind holding Emmy I have to go to the ladies room for a bit," Arnold's mom Stella smiled to her oldest.

"Sure mom," Arnold began to say as his mom passed his baby sister onto his lap where Miles added "Are you excited to see your friends Arnold," he asked _(a/n: Arnold's little sister Emma is 8 months old and can already talk well in some words but, it's getting there)_

"Actually I am dad. It's been a long time since I last saw or heard from them in a long while…" Arnold began to say where Arnold's grandmother Gertie who replied "I'm sure Eleanor would be ecstatic to see you Benjamin," she explained leaving him to chuckle.

"Sure Grandma," Arnold replied.

"Who's Eleanor?" Miles (Arnold's dad) asked.

"Who knows," Arnold commented.

Arnold's grandfather chuckled in amusement shaking his head knowing how dense his oldest grandchild could be where he whispered to his son "It's the girl with the one eyebrow Miles you know the one who found you and Stella at San Lorenzo?" he whispered.

Miles blinked his eyes then it suddenly dawned to him smiling at the young girl who found them by saving them from their nemesis as he nodded "Oh you mean Helga? Why would mom call her Eleanor though?" he asked all confuse.

"It's a mystery son you should know that by now that you're mother is slightly mad but, I wouldn't change her for anything, isn't that right Pookie," Phil (Arnold's grandpa) answered.

"Hai," Gertie (Arnold's grandma) answered.

"Dada," baby Esmeralda clapped her hands.

"Did she just-"Arnold's dad began to say widen his eyes where she started clapping "Dada. Dada," where Arnold's grandpa added "Well looks like we got a talker son," he commented grinning like crazy.

"I guess we do," Arnold's dad answered smiling.

That's when Stella (Arnolds' mom) came back noticing everyone in smiles where she added "What I miss?" she asked.

"You just missed Emmy said her first word hunny," Miles exclaimed.

"Awed my baby girl said her first word; Mommy's so proud of you Emmy," Stella cooed her baby girl leaving Arnold to chuckle.

ƸӜƷ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ(¯`v´¯)₡ღ✻ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•.(¯`v´¯)•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*• ƸӜƷ

Helga and Phoebe finally found Rhonda at the spot at Mako Island who was crying a bit that they both nodded without her knowledge of course and gave her a hug of comfort leaving Rhonda to sniff and hug her two best friends back. Rhonda wouldn't know what would happen if Helga and Phoebe weren't there to comfort her when she needed them the most. That's what best friends do, be there for each other thru the bad and the good plus it was part of their pact being best friends.

ƸӜƷ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ(¯`v´¯)₡ღ✻ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•.(¯`v´¯)•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*• ƸӜƷ

**Helga's P.O.V.**

"There she is," I whispered as we swam under water heading to our hidden spot in Mako Island; most people don't know this but, we decided to change it to Mako Island instead of Elk Island. Only because it reminded me of Arnold too much.

Phoebe swam ahead of me where we heard our best friend Rhonda crying where I casually leaned against the wall where I added "You shouldn't let her to get you princess," I casually replied.

"I can't help it… you know how she always tends to get on my nerves and knows every inch on how to get me all upset," Rhonda replied wiping her eyes.

"Well you two were best friends," Phoebe whispered.

"Yeah and what a mistake that was," Rhonda scoffed at that.

"You still have us Rho, and that will never change okay," I told her giving her a hug where she gave me a hug back while Phoebe hugged us between us.

"Thanks guys I don't know what to do without you by my side," Rhonda whispered.

"No problem. We're always here for you Rho, come on we better head back before the mistress count us tardy," Phoebe replied.

Rhonda and I both nodded; we got out of the pool and dried off then transformed into a fairy and went thru the roof of the cave well at least we call it that anyway.

"How can anyone not know about that place Helga," Rhonda asked.

"Oh I don't know probably because people think it's completely haunted," I teased her leaving her to giggle.

"Oh yeah," Rhonda commented.

"Look we're almost there, let's go thru the roof top so that way people won't get suspicious," Phoebe suggested.

"Um Pheebs look," I began to say where I noticed Harold and the guys coming inside the school where I noticed Sid looked up that I had to drag the girls to the closest trees to hide where Phoebe added "Whew that was close," as she made a sigh in relief.

"Too close, now what do we do?" Rhonda whispered.

"I don't know… but, I guess we have to do this the old fashion way," I began to say where we all transformed back to our fairy costume from this morning and slipped away with our speed power that people that it was just the wind where we slipped thru the bathroom where Rhonda made a sigh in relief "We made it," looking thru the mirror.

"Yeah we need to be more careful guys…" I began to say where I checked the stalls which was completely empty and fixed ourselves up just a bit due to the fact we were in Mako Island and we didn't want people to get suspicious where I added "Come on let's head to the cafeteria I'm starving, I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast this morning," I offered.

"Sure okay but, this time let's just go to the hang out spot with the guys by the tree in the back," Rhonda suggested.

"Sounds good like a plan," Phoebe replied.

"I'll be there in a bit, I need to check if I had any messages from Big bob" I began to say where they nodded at this; of course they know this ever since my mom Miriam got pregnant with twins no less that just happens to be boys our relationship has been improving so it made me a bit happy where I checked my phone no messages where I put my cell phone in my purse where I mumbled to myself "This is going to be a looong day," I commented as I went to join my friends at the hang out spot.

**(it was 7:45 in the morning-Helga and the girls were heading to their homeroom which was Ms. Blue who just happens to be their English, music and drama teacher; not that a lot of people would know that but, most people who are close with Helga and the girls did)**

"So what's the plan for the weekend?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm sure princess has some ideas for us to do," I told her as I pointed at our third best friend who was currently talking to Sid and Harold about something while Stinky came to join us.

"Hey girls where were you this morning?" Stinky asked all confuse.

"What do you mean you just saw us at the cafeteria Stinky?" I asked.

"Yeah but, we couldn't find you guys at the school so we were surprised to see you back," Stinky explained.

Phoebe and I made an "O" where we made some excuse saying that we found Rhonda at the girls bathroom upstairs; which wasn't a lie we did went to the bathroom but, we were mostly in Mako Island of course we couldn't tell him that.

"Oh we were at the bathroom," Phoebe answered.

Stinky blinked his eyes dumbly where he added "Okay dokie," he commented leaving me to shake my head at the guy.

"Awe if it's isn't the longily monthly dog crew," another voice snidely where we all looked up knowing that voice anywhere; I can tell the guys were a bit tensed after what happen this morning but, we held back at least from what I can tell anyway where another voice "That costume you're wearing Helga is so last season," where I curled my fist that you can tell it was turning a bit pale where Phoebe calm me down.

Before they can say anything that's when their teacher Miss Blue _(a/n: she's the head mistress of the Fairies and Mermaids communities and will not tolerate bad sass in her classroom which includes the vampires) _"Ms. Sawyer I suggest you get out of my seat before I give you a month's worth of detention am I clear," she explained _(a/n: Miss. Blue isn't exactly a huge fan of vampires so you can say fairies along with the supernatural committee aren't a huge fan of vampires unless they were friends then that's fine too) _

"I'm ever so sorry Miss. Blue," Lila replied with her fake smile _(a/n: Lila's old self; even though everyone in the school knew she's faking her way to the top since everyone knew that Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda among other students are in the top A+ students in HIllwood High plus Gerald, Brainy, Lorenzo, and a few others who aren't mentioned a lot thru the show)_

"Just get to your seat Ms. Sawyer so I can take roll call," Miss. Blue explained attempting not to roll her eyes which were a habit from Helga.

"Yes Miss. Blue," Lila replied leaving everyone in the class to snicker as she went to her seat next to Nadine and Gloria who were sitting in the right side of the classroom.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

That was an unusual aspect of their friendship; they were cool, popular, pretty and smart all in one plus they have a very good fashion sense of their costumes considering it's Halloween right now plus they even got all the best grades but, they also loved to party. Often after a long study session; they would either go off to a party to relax or go back to their hide out to talk about random things just for the half of it. It wasn't a party if Helga, Rhonda and Phoebe didn't show up although most of the time they would come. Sometimes most of the students would make rumors between Gerald and Helga who are in the stage where they would become more but, we'll see how it goes.

It's a mystery how Gerald and Helga gained a friendship to be honest; I guess you can thank Arnold for that even though Gerald had a dislike towards Helga in the beginning but, that was before he saw this other side of her when they were in San Lorenzo. If he was honest with himself he would think Helga was deeply in love with his best friend Arnold who was completely dense by that at the time plus the things that she did to find his parents which cost some rampage thru the jungle but, they managed to get out of there to reunite with their classmates in the end with them going home to their families who were worried sick about them when they found out that their kids were lost in the San Lorenzo to begin with.

Their first class was English and their teacher was Miss. Blue who was possibly the sweetest teacher in the planet after Mr. Simmons of course. She started the class off saying.

"Congratulations to Rhonda and Phoebe for getting the highest grades on last week's test. 108, the new record in our high school. Don't worry Helga you got a 107 you only missed one of the bonus questions… but, it's still good sweetie," Miss. Blue smiled at one of her favorite students _(a/n: which Mr. Simmons and Miss. Blue are good friends where people would see that they would get married by the end of the year)_

Helga mock-glared at Rhonda, mouthing the words "Old Betsy and the Avengers" leaving Rhonda to stuck out her tongue before resuming her conversation with Sid, Harold and Stinky.

Phoebe looked over her glasses, smiling evilly "You know if you weren't so distracted and ogling with-"where Helga clapped her hands over Phoebe's mouth.

"Shhh! Don't jinx it Pheebs… besides… it's still new for me to like him… I don't want things to mess up over our friendship I mean what if he doesn't like me back," she complained.

Phoebe rolled her eyes dramatically "Helga you know as much as I do that won't happen you guys practically grew up together have you ever heard a saying "Opposites Attract," besides what could happen? You two are practically in love," she explained putting her hand on her forehead.

"Ha ha very funny Pheebs," Helga replied hiding her smile.

"So what's the 411 this weekend?" Phoebe asked.

"Eh ask Rho she's usually the one planning these things," Helga began to say pointing her purple pen towards their 3rd person who's part of their group who was also flirting with Sid who seemed to flirt back where they noticed Harold's unreadable expression but, wasn't sure if that's a good or bad thing.

"True are you excited to meet you're new baby brothers I bet Olga is going on a shopping spree for baby clothes," Phoebe explained.

"Ugh don't remind me," Helga complained putting her hands on her head leaving Phoebe to laugh.

After English; Rhonda, Phoebe and Helga went to their biologically class and their teacher was Ms. Palmer who was possibly the cheesiest person on the planet but, wouldn't change her for anything though. She kind of reminds them of Mr. Simmons whenever they say "Okay boys and girls," even though they're not kids anymore; they're going to be adults soon much heading to college very soon with college applications to apply and everything.

They didn't have to do much except do an assignment of cells in the human body where their teacher announced their going to watch a movie leaving the class to cheers until she explained that it was about the human body cells and germs etc as the class groaned in protest but, kept quiet when they watched it anyway.

Helga donned her jacket as she lounged in front of the school building and lit up a Marb. She took a long drag and exhaled slowly as they sound of an approaching motorcycle roared into the windy afternoon. She should be eating lunch but, she felt like having some nicotine so here she was thinking to herself. Even though she's going to be a big sister to twins boys she should cut off the smoking but, she couldn't help herself usually it would calm her nerves.

The rider addressed saying "You know those things can kill you right?" Helga glanced at the new comer from the corner of her eye and took a long exaggerated pull before responding "You know that kind of ride could kill you within a second right?" nodding towards the motorcycle. The biker laughed before unbuckling the strap underneath his chin. Helga extinguished her cigarette and ran to him, hugging him tightly to her. He embraced her with the equal warmth and pushed his helmet off where it fell off the ground without any knowledge that there's a shadow figure watching their every move; that is until Helga froze which her biker best friend noticed this.

"What's wrong doll?" Gerald asked noticed her expression.

Helga gave him a small smile where she spoke up "I was just thinking about something," looking around the campus scattering the area then shrugged it off knowing it's probably her imagination then continued to talk leaning against her car "And where have you been this morning the guys didn't knew where you were?" she asked casually.

"Oh umm I had to help my dad with something before he heads to work," Gerald answered.

"Oh really in the middle of the school day that's pretty sly of your Geraldo," Helga commented leaving Gerald to roll his eyes playfully on the nickname.

"So you want a ride?" Gerald asked casually nodding at his motorcycle.

"Sure why not," Helga commented leaving him to grin before he tossed her a helmet. Soon afterwards the sound of the motorcycle was heading tearing off into the distance.

From their place at the girl's bathroom window, Rhonda and Phoebe smiled and gave each other a high five and went back to their lunch.

"It's so obvious they're going out," Rhonda commented.

"Most defiantly going out," Phoebe agreed as they continued to eat their lunch

They treated themselves into a picnic lunch in the park; Gerald knew Helga liked spontaneous things so he was glad that he had found her outside of school instead of in it.

Now they were sitting down on small hill that they'd chosen far back from the 8th grade of the summer. Gerald was watching Helga intently as they lay down in a comfortable silence; they'd become friends in the 8th grade.. and went to a monster trunk show every other season when they get a chance. They'd been best friends since then. She had changed so much since 4th grade but, seven years can do that to you. He remembered like it was yesterday … it was when Arnold told him that he was moving to South America after his parents got offered to live down there. He knew his best friend wanted to reconnect with his parents so who is he to say no to that; as for Helga was a different story… he didn't understand why Arnold wouldn't stop defending her even if she bullied him since preschool I guess it just comes to show that there's more to her than he thought.

As time passed Helga, like all the girls, had become more interested in her looks though she said that to her friends Phoebe and Rhonda that the 'beautifying" as they call it was more herself than any guy. Around the start of seventh grade the unibrow was gone where she developed some curves that summer so by the eighth grade she found herself getting more and more attention from their male classmates. She was somewhat tall now, around 5'6" and thin. Her hair had curled up perfectly. What really changed more than anything was her attitude. She had figured out that it wasn't a big deal if she had a crush on Arnold but, that was before everyone had plans that summer where everything changed. Of course at the time she knew everyone knew about it except his best friend Arnold who's completely dense or maybe he did knew about it; he wouldn't know. Gerald chuckled at the memory of when she had fought tooth and claw every day in fourth grade while stocking her curly mane.

Helga looked up and smirked at him "What are you laughing at Geraldo?" she asked.

He met her eyes as he answered this but, kept his cool thru his wolf side where he added "Nothing 'Madame Fortress Mommy," just some memories," he answered.

Helga's eyes danced where he could've sworn there's some spark thru her eyes as she replied to this "Oh yeah like what 'tall hair boy'?"

"Our trip in San Lorenzo mostly… that was one hell of a vacation don't you think?" Gerald answered.

"Yeah it was.." Helga answered looking ahead in a distance as she held her knees together as she made a long sigh where he noticed this where he interrupted her train of thought "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Not much … just some memories," Helga added.

"Touché," Gerald commented noticing her hiding her smile.

"What time is it?" Helga asked.

"12:45 why?" Gerald asked looking at his watch.

"Damn lunch is about to end soon. I wish we can stay here forever," Helga whispered where he raised his eyebrows at her where she coughed awkwardly where she added "I mean you know with our friends and all," she commented.

"Uh huh sure," Gerald commented leaving her to laugh and pushed him by the shoulder where she added "Shut up I better head back before I get a detention and I can't afford that," she commented.

"Sure come on," Gerald answered as he got up offered his hand which she accepted where sparks came thru between them where they both let go where she added "Whoa… " she whispered.

"Careful," Gerald commented where she added "That was totally weird," she replied.

"Yeah it was.." Gerald began to say knowing that was his wolf side wanted her but, had him under control before she can get suspicious where he add" Come on let's get out of here," he offered.

The past 45 minutes passed and went back to school so Helga wouldn't be late but, of course she had 15 minutes left till their next class so it wasn't so bad.

ƸӜƷ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ(¯`v´¯)₡ღ✻ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•.(¯`v´¯)•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*• ƸӜƷ

While Helga and Gerald were spending their lunch together just the two of them at their usual spot by the hilltop; the girls went back to their lunch they only had an hour and 45 minutes; of course without any knowledge Arnold is coming home in less than 6 ½ hrs and his family plus himself just arrived in Washington so it's going to be a long while till they head home.

ƸӜƷ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ(¯`v´¯)₡ღ✻ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•.(¯`v´¯)•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*• ƸӜƷ

**(6 ½ hrs and 20 minutes later)** … _(a/n: Arnold and his family exit their first flight as they landed on Seattle, Washington Airport-so they had at least 4 ½ hrs left till their last flight to go home in New York)_

**Arnold's P.O.V.**

"Wow… that's the longest flight we ever went on mom," I complained.

"Sorry sweetie but, long flights tends to do that," my mom explained with a half smile carrying my baby sister Emma who giggled with a clap where she added "Plus we have another flight that isn't till this evening so we can look around before we head back to our flight again?" she replied.

"Yeah I know I just it wouldn't take very long by the time we get home it would be midnight I think," I told her.

"Actually we'll be there around 2 in the morning," grandma replied.

"How do you know grandma?" I asked all confuse.

"Why it's right here Kimba," grandma replied.

I looked at her watch that it showed the New York time that left me in a deep sigh

_"I wonder what Gerald and the guys are doing right now…they're probably in school or something_?" I thought to myself.

"Come Kimba it's time to eat," grandma began to say where I helped her up to the bus where I added "Sure grandma I'll be right there," I commented as I helped her up considering I don't want my grandparents to get hurt and everything. I mean they're pretty healthy being in their mid 80's right now.

"Hey dad when's our next flight anyway?" I asked as soon as we found ourselves sitting in the mid back seat.

"It isn't till in the evening around 8:45 in the evening so we'll probably be home at least midnight or something depending on how long this flight would take," my dad explained.

"Well at least we'll be home by then right?" I asked.

"Yeah it be good to be home," my mom began to say where she paused for a moment where she added "Hey dad, did you still stay in touch with the new owners that you sold the boarding house too…?" she asked casually.

"I was at first but, I told Mr. Sawyer we were coming home and he told me that our rooms are still reserved as our rooms it hasn't been touched by anyone," Grandpa replied.

"Really, you mean Lila's dad kept our rooms still the same?" I asked all surprised.

"Yep, in fact the boarders gained a family short man can you believe it," Grandpa says.

"No way who?" I asked excitedly.

"Well let's see… Mr. Potts he has three kids; two boys and a girl. Susie and Oscar gained twins who are a boy and a girl while Mr. Hyunh gained a new wife with their new son, where his daughter Mai has two boys; who's happily married, it took him awhile to trust him but, soon realized that his new son in law is perfect for his daughter so they're pretty much close to one another," Grandpa explained.

"Wow that's crazy, I'm so happy for them. I can't wait till we get home grandpa," I told him excitedly.

"Me either short man," Grandpa replied.

"What about your friends Arnold? Do you think they changed over the years?" Mom asked as she was bouncing my baby sister Emma.

"I'm pretty sure they have mom, I mean I know I have…and you both know that," I told her leaving her to nod at this.

**(4 ½ hrs later- 7:10 in the evening Arnold and his family finally managed to make it to the airport before their flight and considering they were first in line they get to check in early before the other passengers so it wasn't so bad)**

"Whew we finally made it I didn't think we would," mom replied as my dad went to pay the cab driver.

We just came from strolling around town, well city anyway and lost track of time that we managed to make it in time.

"We're almost going home son, it won't be long till we get there," Dad says.

That's when my baby sister Emma started yawning and started rubbing her eyes in an adorable kind of way.

"Awe I think someone past her bed time," mom whispered.

"I got her honey, you been carrying her all day," dad offered.

"Thank you Miles, that's very kind of you dear," mom replied as she moved her shoulders a bit, due to the fact she was carrying baby Emma mostly the whole day.

"She's so cute," my mom whispered with a smile.

"Yes she is just like her mother," dad replied.

"Flight to New York is now boarding, please have your passports ready with your carry on luggage's and have a nice and safe flight," the flight attendant replied.

"That's us come on," Dad replied as he helped my grandparents while I carried Emmy; who's currently sucking her thumb adorably.

"We're almost home Arnold," Mom replied where I whispered in low tones" I know, it's been so long since I saw my friends mom," I told her where she replied back in low tones "I know it has sweetie," Mom told me.

**(2 hrs later) … **

"Good evening-or should I say morning passengers we're just about to arrive in New York less than 15 minutes, make sure to buckle your seatbelts this might be a bit bumpy till we land," the pilot says.

_"I'm finally home…. " _I thought to myself with a smile on my face.

"We're home Arnold," Grandpa told me with a sleepy smile where I added "I know, are you tired grandpa?" I asked where my grandpa interrupted me "Of course short man but, we're taking the cab home and we have to be very quiet once we get there since everyone is probably asleep," he explained leaving me to nod at this.

**~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

**I'm finally done with chapter 1? So what do you guys think? I know it took longer than expected before but, I finally managed to fix it.**


End file.
